Master PC Cross-overes
by Zeiram1
Summary: Dass es Ist wieder eine Einführungsgeschichte von mir Und ich hoffe Dass es etwas besser Läuft wird als Die anderen ,Im Lauf der Geschichte wird es Pornographische Handlungen Und Nackt-Szenen geben.


#. Befehl zu Realitätsänderung

_. Gedankenkontrolle_.

**Masse Effekt**

24\. Juni.2173 Erde: Deutschland: Hamburg Innenstadt

in den Retro Restaurant (vergangene Zeiten) hättet man die betreffende Person in dem Café als Fan von Retro Kleidung und Gerätschaften halten können also eine Person, die hier reingehört und nicht weiter beachtet muss,

gebeugt über den Laptop brütet er über das Programm, das gerade angezeigt wird „zehn Jahre Zeit, um die Reaper ordentlich zwischen den Beinen zu treten und die Kontroll-KI entweder unter meiner Kontrolle zu bringen oder zu vernichten und mir eine Machtbasis zu schaffen „murmelte er sich vor sich hin „also wie fange ich es an, hiermit kann ich ja fast alles machen was ich will, also was ist der beste Weg, als erstes brauche ich eine Plan, aber davor werde ich noch das Programm testen und ich weiß schon wie" murmelte er mit leicht lüsternen Gedanken.

Selbst in 22 Jahrhundert gibt es noch Menschen, die trotz medizinischer Versorgung noch gesundheitliche Probleme haben, mit Übergewicht, ausfallende Haaren, oder Flecke Haut, oder anderen körperliche Fehler und Makel haben, aber das kann man ändern.

#Jeder Mensch ab den 16. Lebensjahr wird den Körperbau eines Supermodels haben und biss in hohen Alten körperlich fit und attraktiv sein und sexuelle aktiv sein. #" Mal sehen was passiert „sagte er zu sich, # soll die Änderung von der Bevölkerung bewusst wahrgenommen werden, ja oder nein, nein# tippte er ein.

die etwa übergewichtige blonde Kellnerin, die ihn vorhin bedient hatte, hatte kurzen eine Unschärfe Effekt als es vorbei war stand eine dort äußerst attraktive junge Frau vor ihm die ihn fragt was er als nächstes bestellen will, der Mann in der hinteren Sitzecke hatte vor einer 1 Minute noch einer auffällige Halbglatze und eine gebrochene Nase hatte, jetzt sieht er so aus wie ein Hochglanz Pornostar aus, fast jeder auf der Straße sah jetzt so aus als kommen sie gerade aus einen hochwertigen Pornofilmproduktion bei der gerade Pause ist.

Der Mann machte auch gerade die Wandlung durch für ihn war das mehr irritierend, denn ihnen war bewusst, dass die Realität neu geschrieben geworden ist, er schickte sich selbst aus und war zufrieden mit das was er vorfand.

#Es wurde 5 % der Anzeige verbraucht#," wenn das nur 5 % verbraucht wie viel verbraucht etwas eine größere Änderung der Realität", er bemerkte ein Paar Asari auf der anderen Straßenseite stehend, er dachte ein paar Augenblicke nach und mit einem leichten Grinsen machte er sich an die Arbeit, #innerhalb eines Jahres soll etwa 11 % der Spezies Asari mit Variation der Hautfärbung haben ,die Färbung soll rot, grün, gelb, weiß, und schwarz sein und noch dazu ein helles violett haben, die Spezies soll keine körperlichen oder geistigen Beeinträchtigung davon haben die Veränderung so langsam von statten gehen und soll innerhalb eines Jahres vollendet sein, soll die Änderung von der Bevölkerung bewusst wahrgenommen werden, ja oder nein, ja die Veränderung soll vor ihm bewusst wahrgenommen oder zu einer Art Hautveränderung bedacht werden die keine Nachteile hat weder kulturell noch sozial oder körperlich#" und noch mal, mal sehen was passiert „drückte er die Eingabetaste wohl wissen das es noch etwa ein Jahr dauert bis die ersten Resultate sichtbar sind, #es wurde 10 % der Anzeige verbraucht# "es wurde also etwas mehr als vorhin verbraucht aber das war zu erwarten gewesen „murmelte er vor sich hin, ihn kamen mehrere Gedanken wie er es einsetzen könnte aber dazu brauchte er eine Machtbasis und er weiß schon was er braucht und wie wir es machen kann aber die Frage ist wie viel Zeit er dafür brauchte und wann er fertig ist bevor die Reaper kommen.

**(Ich breche mal die vierte Wand)**

„**ich wird mal die Szene verlassen und mich vorstellen, ich weiß es ist wieder so eine selbst Einführung Geschichte wie tausende andere aber was soll's, He ist es meine Geschichte ich kann sie so erzählen wie ich sie will, mal ehrlich ich weiß nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin, irgendein allmächtiger Idiot hat mich hier abgesetzt als ich gerade in meine Wohnung mit mein Computer beschäftigt und nach ein paar Jobs gesucht hab, und das nächste was ich weiß saß ich in eine Retro Restaurant vor meinem Laptop und schaute ganz schön verwundert aus der Wäsche aus.**

**Als ich eine Asari neben mir sah als sie gerade aus dem Geschäft raus ging wenn einige andere über eine Kuchen Herr machte und so aussah als hätten sie Ambrosia gekostet, und ich tat was jeder Mann in meine Position macht hat ich stand langsam auf suchte mir die Herrentoilette und ging zu den Waschbecken und spritzt mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, dazu noch zweimal eine Ohrfeige gegeben um aufzuwachen und als ich wieder raus ging war die Szene immer noch die gleich nur dass der Kuchen schon weg war und die Asari sahen so aus als hätten sie gerade eine Orgasmus bekommen,**

**das muss wohl der beste Schokoladenkuchen gewesen sein den es in der Welt gegeben hat, also setze ich mich wieder an meinen Tisch klappt den Laptop hoch habe ich davor noch die Kellnerin gefragt hab welches Datum heute ist sie sah mich etwas komisch an und sagte mir dass es der 24. Juni 2173 ist ich sah mir den Laptop an um zu sehen ob irgendwas drauf war das mich irgendwie weiterhelfen kann und zu meiner völligen Überraschung war was drauf nämlich das Master PC Computerprogramm von den ich nur gerüchteweise gehört hab(mit Fingerzeichen), **

**ich wusste dass man damit fast alles machen kann mit der Realität und das was, was mich veranlasst hab zu glauben dass es entweder eine Selbsteinführung war oder ein fast allen mächtiges Wesen das mich zu seiner Belustigung das Masse Effekt Universum geworfen hat und als nächstes hatte er mir ein gutes Werkzeug gegeben obwohl es meistens nur von ein ganz besonderem Personenkreis benutzt worden ist, aber wenn ich herausfinden welche Idiot mich hierher geschickt hat werde ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken und danach ihn in die Eier treten (warum höre ich ein leises Lachen in den Hintergrund ) ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden welche Namen wählen werde denn die guten sind schon alle vergeben vielleicht Overlord oder der Master oder der Gebieter mal sehen welche Namen ich wählen werde und vielleicht auch ein ganz anderen mal sehen und nun weiter mit der Szene und noch was, mein Name ist in der Geschichte ist William T Xanthos "**

„Was war das für ein komisches Gefühl „dachte Xanthos aber er besann sich wieder auf die Arbeit, die vor ihm liegt, er ging durch die Menüs durch und fand Listen darin, vom tausende und noch mal tausenden von Listen, Fähigkeiten, Gegenständen ,wissen und von Technologien und Veränderung der Realität und dazu wie viel sie von der Prozent Anzeige Kosten würden.

Er entschied das es am besten war eine Machtbasis aufzubauen und dazu brauchte er Ressourcen und wissen, und dazu brauchte er noch ein paar extra Fähigkeiten, aber das war kein Problem mehr.

Es hatte eine Liste von 11,294 Superkräften, er braucht ein Ort wo in Ruhe durch die Liste gehen kann, ohne gestört zu werden und das kann er nicht in einem Restaurant tun er braucht entweder eine Wohnung oder ein Hotelzimmer aber dazu brauchte er Geld und eine aktuelle Identität die er nicht hat er konnte ja nicht aus den Nichts auftauchen und sich ein Zimmer mieten oder nicht, aber warum nicht.

Auf die Schnelle ist Ihnen die Gedanken-Kontrollfähigkeit eingefallen und die war auch leicht zu finden in der Liste also hatte er sie ausgewählt, das ist die Fähigkeit, die Ihn auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist, mehr ist ihn nicht auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

#derzeitige Benutzer des Programms soll die Fähigkeit haben, Gedanken Control Fähigkeiten auszuüben, soll die Veränderung ausgeführt werden ja oder nein # er drückte wieder mal die Eingabetaste, um zu sehen was jetzt passiert #es wurde ein Prozent der Anzeige verbraucht # er fühlt sich nicht anders als vorhin außer leichten Kopfschmerzen.

er entschloss sich die Fähigkeit an der Kellnerin auszuprobieren, mit einen kleinen Momente der Konzentration glaubte dass er die Fähigkeit aktiviert hat „Entschuldigung ich möchte zahlen „das reichte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken, als sie bei Ihnen war sagte er „_Sie werden mir 500 Krediteinheiten geben und mir sagen wo das nächste Luxushotel ist und sie werden mich wenn ich hieraus bin vergessen haben sie mich verstanden_ ja_," _antwortete sie „_gut und nun geben mir die Kredit und sagt mir wo das Hotel ist _„Sie tat wie geheißt als er raus ging aus den Restaurant hat sie ihn schon vergessen das ihn bedient hatte und für sie war als hätte es ihn dort nie gegeben.

Ermutigt von seinem Erfolg entschloss er sich zu dem Hotel zu gehen denn dort könnte er seine neue Fähigkeit etwas genauer testen und in Ruhe zu überlegen was er als nächstes tun wird und welche Fähigkeiten er noch aussuchen wird.

Als er bei dem betreffenden Hotel war begab er sich direkt zu der Rezeption, wo gerade eine junge wunderschöne Frau arbeitete, auf dem Hochglanz Namensschild stand der Name Charlotte, sie war eine zierliche brünett mit einer guten Figur und langen braunen Haaren und mit einer gut entwickelte Oberweite, als er bei der Rezension war durch ein Räuspern machte er sie aufmerksam auf ihn „was kann ich für Sie tun mein Herr „begrüßte sie ihn „Guten Tag „erwiderte er „ich möchte das beste VIP-Zimmer haben dass sie zu Zeit haben".

„Natürlich Sir, haben Sie eine Reservierung, / nein habe ich nicht, /dann tut es mir leid Sir dann habe ich leider kein Zimmer für Sie frei Sir,/_Sie werden mir das beste freie VIP Zimmer gehen, dass sie haben falls jemand fragt, bin ich ein hochgestellter VIP der gerne anonym bleiben will und falls der Manager fragt was los ist können Sie ihn auf das Zimmer schicken dann klären ich das mit ihn,/_ja Sir ich habe ein Zimmer für sie Sir es ist eins der besten Zimmer das wir haben/,danke noch mal/, hier ist die Zimmerkarte Sir/, danke „größte er zurück als er die Zimmerkarte nahm er hatte noch ein nachträglichen Gedanken „_haben Sie ein Freund/, _zurzeit nicht Sir/_wenn Sie Feierabend haben werden Sie zu mir aufs Zimmer kommen haben sie verstanden/, _ja Sir „antwortete sie „gut „und begab sich zu seinen Zimmer.

Gegenstand: Master-PC Kontrollprogramm.

Fähigkeiten: Gedankenkontrolle.

Wissens zurzeit: keine.

(Fortsetzung folgt, vielleicht, hoffentlich,)

Das Master PC Programm, ist das fast ultimative Administrator Menü damit kann man die Realität neu schreiben, wenn man ein paar Einschränkungen beachtet.

Erstens: man kann keinen Lebewesen damit erschaffen, aber man kann damit Maschinen, die das können erschaffen.

Zweitens: es kann keine Planeten oder gar ein Sonnensystem erschaffen, aber damit kann mit Planeten, Monde oder ein Asteroid so umwandeln, dass er selten Metalle, Erde oder Eigenschaften hat und ein Planet mit einer lebensfähigen Atmosphäre schaffen aber kein Leben drauf.

Drittens: es hat ein Prozent Anzeige wie viel Kräfte benutzt hat um die Realität neu zu schreiben diese Anzeige regeneriert sich nach einer gewissen Zeit aber wenn die auf null geht dann regeneriert sich die Ansage nicht mehr ist und die Rate der Regeneration hängt davon wie viele Energie benutzt worden ist und wie viel Zeit nach den einzelnen Anwendung verstrichen ist

Viertens: mit dem Programm kann auch eine Person oder ein Volk verändern, aber man kann ihn nicht in etwas technologisches verwandeln das heißt keine Kybernetik oder Implantate, aber wie oben erklärt kann man das umgehen.

Ich bin offen für Kritik und Vorschläge für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte

1)mir ist die Idee zu den Namen während des Schreibens gekommen, William T. Xanthos.

2) Man kann nicht zu mächtig sein und ich weiß das man die Hauptfigur nicht zu mächtig macht darf bei den Gegnern, die auf ihn zukommen ist es auch notwendig, aber ich konnte mich nicht an mich halten.

3) der Charakter ist entfesselt, wenn man einen fast allmächtigen Gegenstand hat und damit fast alles machen kann was man sich wünschen kann oder sich vorstellen kann, kann man sehr leicht, sein niedrigstes Wünschen hingeben und Fantasien

4) ich bin ein Gelegenheitsschreiber oder einen in Pulsschreiber und ich weiß das meine Grammatik nicht gerade gut ist


End file.
